


Adorned if You Do

by misura



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Mace really hates his job sometimes.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Mace Windu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Adorned if You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Mace put on his I-am-a-Jedi-Master-and-you-are-not expression. "I'm not going out there wearing that."

Palpatine smiled his dirty-lying-politician's smile. "But Master Windu. Only consider. The effects of people seeing the Chancellor with a Jedi bodyguard - well, if even _I_ don't feel safe, why should anyone else?"

_Because their hands are a lot cleaner than yours?_

"If, on the other hand, I choose to show off my new paramour in public, well - " Palpatine smirked. It was, Mace decided, a very evil smirk.

" _Paramour_?"

Palpatine spread his hands. "Would you prefer 'boy toy'? I admit, that does sound a bit more modern. So?"


End file.
